


Like a Ghost

by glamglaceon



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Reincarnation - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU.  Mikleo, along with a small handful of other high school juniors, have such low presence that they are known as the Ghosts of Lady Lake High.  They are used to this and keep a quiet life.  That is, until the new transfer student arrives and shakes up everything they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just got the idea after thinking about Kuroko no Basket, modeling the Seraphim after the main character Tetsuya Kuroko. Since in the game only certain people can see the Seraphim, they will not be as well-known at school as they are in the video game. This also is set in modern times so cell phones and computers and other things will be used. The fanfic will be a series and I do not know yet how many chapters it will go. So sit back, grab your popcorn (or whatever snack you prefer), grab your soda, and get settled in for a long haul. Thank you for reading my fanfic! OH, and I made up everyone's last names off the top of my head if they didn't already have one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Zestiria. It is owned by Bandai Namco and other people. I just use their characters for my amusement.

\---- Chapter One: The Transfer Student ----

"Please rise."

Mikleo Richards rose with the rest of his class, 2-B, to greet the teacher entering the classroom. However, there was another student trailing after the middle-aged female teacher. His purple eyes scanned the student curiously and almost missed the call to bow and sit back in his seat. What he saw of the student didn't make him stand out. The male had messy brown hair and bright green eyes that matched the green tie of his uniform. He had his hands at his side instead of in his pockets, so Mikleo thought the guy had some manners. His left hand clutched a satchel that served as his school bag. What DID stand out, though, was the earrings the new student wore. He had what looked like clips on the outside of his ear and two bright orange feathers dangled from each ear.

"Students, we have the honor of welcoming a transfer student to our class," the teacher said, gesturing to the student beside her. "His name is Sorey Michaels. He comes to us from a small village and this is his first time at a public school. Please help make him welcome here."

"Pleased to meet you," Sorey said with a bright smile. He bowed to everyone. "Take care of me."

Mikleo was impressed.

He watched Sorey make his way to an empty seat near him. As he got near to the white-haired kid's desk, the green eyes shifted to catch his own purple eyes. Mikleo gasped, eyes widening shortly before nodding to the new kid. Sorey grinned and sat in the desk in front of him, dropping the satchel at his feet. _He noticed me,_ he thought to himself.

\---------

"What's your name?"

Mikleo nearly dropped his notebook as the school bell rang to signal the end of first period. He glanced up and caught the sight of Sorey watching him.

"E-excuse me?" he nearly squeaked.

"I asked what your name is," Sorey asked again.

"Mikleo Richards," he mumbled back, stuffing his notebook in his bag.

Sorey grinned. "Nice to meet you, Mikleo. I'm Sorey Michaels."

Mikleo was amused. "I know."

Sorey rocked on his heels as he watched the white-haired kid pack his bag. He noticed how nearly everyone ignored the beautiful boy and he was bewildered. This guy stood out starkly against all the dark hair of the other students. How could anyone not see someone as... ethereal as him? It was like an angel fell from heaven and was given human form. He knew he wanted to get to know this guy.

"Say, can you show me around the school? I'm new and don't know my way around."

Mikleo was startled to say the least. "Uh, s-sure, but didn't the teacher assign you to someone?"

The brunette pushed his two index fingers together. "Yes, but I thought you could."

"Why me?"

He shrugged and didn't answer. Mikleo let out a sigh and swept his bangs from his eyes. He figured that if he said no, the guy would pester him until he said yes. He quickly agreed and tried not to wince when Sorey let out a cheer. The other students gave him a weird look.

"We gotta stay in this classroom until fourth period, when we go to our extra curricular classes, then lunch is at that time," Mikleo explained as if reciting from a textbook. "We have three more classes in this room and we are done for the day."

"Okay! Thank you Mikleo!" Sorey gave him another brilliant smile, showing all-white teeth. It didn't last long and he was in a serious mood. "One question, Mikleo. How come the other students don't see you?"

"Ah, that." Mikleo glanced at the other students chattering around them. "It's rather complicated but let's just say that I have a very low presence and they don't notice me. You are the first to even have seen me."

The brunette cocked his head to the side. "Low... presence?"

"It's like I am invisible."

"I see."

The two shared an awkward silence before the second period bell rang. Sorey dropped into his chair and Mikleo pulled out the notebook for this class. He felt that this day would pass by very slowly, especially when Sorey picked him to give him the tour.

\-------

Lunchtime came and Mikleo was relieved. Sure, he liked Sorey but the guy was too cheerful. He grabbed his bento and headed out of the classroom to his usual lunch hangout. The white-haired male climbed the two flights of stairs to the roof and opened the door. He blinked as the sun streamed into his purple eyes, then he noticed his friends already seated.

Ever since elementary school, Mikleo had formed a small circle of friends who shared the same condition as he did. There were the twins Zaveid and Dezel, who looked nearly alike but with noticeable differences in that Zaveid had long hair and Dezel kept his hair short but covered his blind eyes; Edna who was the shortest of the group but certainly not a push-over (and loved to pick on Mikleo); and Lailah who loved fashion and kept her skirts very short. It was a joke between them that it was nearly shocking Lailah got away with changing the school uniform code and never got sent to the principal's office.

"Mibo's here," Edna said in a her usual monotone voice.

Mikleo and Edna never seemed to get along very well, even as kids. She could never say his name and Mibo was the closest back then she could get to his name. It stuck with her, even to this day. She knew it irritated him. After several years of yelling at her and trying to get her to say his full name, Mikleo was resigned to let the nickname slide. Now he just brushes it off and takes his seat next to the silent Dezel.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, unwrapping his bento. "I was showing the new student around."

"Oooh, you got him in your class?" Lailah asked, breaking her chopsticks and digging into her bento.

"Sorey Michaels, right?" Zaveid asked, leaning back onto his palms, letting his chest stick out. His tie was slung around his neck and his shirt was unbuttoned, flashing tan skin. "What is he like?"

"Cheerful but intelligent and formal," Mikleo replied, sticking a stalk of broccoli into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "He noticed me."

The other stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"He what?" Dezel asked softly, chopsticks halfway up to his mouth.

"He saw me and even engaged me in conversation. He was the one to ask me to be his guide."

"How intriguing," Edna murmured, a hand to her chin. "Very few people have noticed us and even then, we get the occasional looks if we bump into someone. But he looked you in the eyes?"

Mikleo nodded. "He made eye contact and nodded at me."

"Curious," Lailah said. She dug into her pockets and pulled out a deck of cards.

Her friends groaned. It was well-known to the group that she loved fortune telling. She was big into the new age stuff. They had to beg her to get a cell phone so they could contact her or else she would have stayed away from such a thing.

"Consulting the great Spirits again?" Zaveid asked. He let out a yawn and laid out on his back.

"I could have sworn I had gotten a reading last night that told me something was going to change soon," she muttered to herself.

"So, are you saying that a new transfer student was supposed to come here and notice the Ghosts of Lady Lake High?" Edna asked curiously.

The name was given to them by the student body. Sure, their presence was very low but just noticeable enough to be felt by the student body. Some superstitious students started spreading the rumors that there were ghosts in the high school when they were just freshmen. Then one day a student made up a name for them and the name stuck. No one wanted to be in the classes where the rumored ghosts were known to haunt. The group of friends learned to brush it off.

"Yes, I was right!" Lailah exclaimed, jumping up. She startled her fellow friends as she did so. "My cards told me that winds of change would be blowing in our direction. This Sorey must be it!"

"You know how we feel about superstitions, Lai," Zaveid commented.

"I know, I know, but this is a good thing!"

Mikleo finished his lunch and wrapped it back up. He never held much store in superstitions either and was very annoyed to be called a ghost by his fellow yearmates. Every so often, when he watches his classmates talk and gossip, he wishes he had someone in his class to talk to. Sure, he wouldn't trade his current friends for anything.

And yet.....

\------

The bell rang to announce the end of school and Mikleo let out a sigh. He jotted a few notes in his school planner and stuffed everything into his school bag. Ahead of him, Sorey had gotten up to talk to teacher about make-up work, since he came nearly three weeks into the new school year. The white-haired junior slung his bag around his shoulder and fished out his cellphone. He swiped the touchscreen and checked his messages. No new messages from his friends or his father.

"Mikleo! You have a cellphone?"

Mikleo jumped and craned his head to stare at Sorey, who stared at his cellphone in awe. His green eyes shone brightly.

"Yeah. Don't you have one?"

Sorey shook his head. "No. The village I grew up in is super small and we had no electricity. I learned how to do everything by hand and without help."

"Sounds rough."

The brunette grinned. "I turned out okay, though. Jiji told me it built character."

"Jiji?"

"Yeah, the village elder." Sorey glanced down at his shoes. "See, I never knew my parents. Jiji said he found me in a burned down village, on top of my mother's body. He took me in and raised me. The other villagers helped, so they are like family to me. They saved enough money to send me to a proper school so I could get an education beyond what they knew."

Mikleo's purple eyes stared at the boy in front of him. He hardly knew Sorey and already he was spilling his back story to him? What an odd guy.

"Why are you telling me this, Sorey?" he asked softly.

Sorey looked up and locked eyes with Mikleo. "I.... I don't know. I just felt like I could tell you anything. Kinda like... we're best friends."

Mikleo squirmed a little and luckily the awkward silence was broken by his watch beeping. "I'm sorry, Sorey, but I need to get going. I have a part-time job to get to." He bowed to Sorey and made a quick escape.

Sorey stared after the beautiful boy, a slow smile on his face. He didn't lie to Mikleo. From the moment he laid eyes on the guy, he felt like he was drawn to him. It had nothing to do with his white hair that looked like the tips were dyed blue, or his white skin, or his light purple eyes. If he had to liken this to anything....

It felt like destiny.

\---- end chapter----


	2. Meeting the Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, you guys! *hugs you all* I hardly had written this 12 hours before and I see over 100 hits?! YOU ARE SO AMAZING! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I originally had something else planned but it turned out to go too fast. I will post chapters as the ideas come to me. I don't have a set schedule as to when I write, so please keep checking when you can. You never know when I will post.

\---- Chapter Two: Meeting the Ghosts ----

"Mikleo, where do you go during lunch?"

Mikleo eyed the brunette in front of him. Sorey was sure a curious boy.

"Why? Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

Sorey's green eyes brightened and danced. "Yes! That is, if you want me to." He got shy toward the end, a slight flush to his tan cheeks.

"I don't mind, but so you know, I am not alone when I go up there."

Sorey's bright eyes dimmed a bit. "You mean the Ghosts?"

Mikleo locked eyes with him. "So, you have heard of us?"

"Well," Sorey's fingers tangled with his feather earrings. "It's more like I heard the rumors flying. Also, it seems like everyone wants to warn me about you guys. They are saying how unlucky I am to be in 2-B, a classroom that is haunted by a Ghost. Are you guys called Ghosts because you... have low presence?"

The white-haired boy fidgeted. He wanted to tell his new friend the truth. He really did.

"Basically, yeah," he said, feeling a twinge of guilt. _Sorry, Sorey, but not yet,_ he thought. "Let's go before they think I am late again."

Sorey practically bounced the entire way up the stairs to the rooftop of the school. He breathed in the fresh air and took in the view. Sure, it wasn't quite as breathtaking as Izuchi but it did overlook the lake the city was named after.

"Oi, new student, get your butt over here," a loud deep voice called.

The brunette jumped and turned around to view the Ghosts for the first time. The first thing he thought was if the gathered students were known as Ghosts because of their pale hair. The shorter girl was the only one of the 5 that didn't have silver or white hair, with blonde hair that got darker as it traveled down from the roots. He even noticed that the other silver-haired students had some kind of unique color to the ends of their hair. The silver-haired female had red and the silver-haired twins had green.

He joined the circle of friends, automatically taking the open spot next to Mikleo.

"So, you're Sorey," the silver-haired female said, leaning forward. Her green eyes traveled up and down his form. "Not quite what I was imagining but you'll do."

Sorey sent a puzzled look over at Mikleo, who face-palmed.

"Sorey, this is Lailah McQueen," Mikleo said, gesturing to the girl with long legs. "She's our resident fashion expert and fortune teller."

"I do not just do fortune telling either!" Lailah nearly squealed. She smiled at Sorey. "Nice to meet you, Sorey. Nearly everyone knows who you are by now."

He blushed. "I feel like a local celebrity, really, though I don't like the attention."

"That's because you came from a small village and grew up with next to nothing," said one of the twins. This one wore a hat and had his long bangs covering his eyes.

"These are the Argent twins, Zaveid and Dezel. Dezel is the one who spoke and Zaveid is the older twin, the one who is flashing his chest at you," Mikleo said. A twinkle sparkled in his eyes as he gestured to Zaveid.

Zaveid grinned. "Hey-o," he greeted. "Dezel doesn't say a lot unless you know him more." Dezel tipped his head in Sorey's direction. "Plus he's blind as a bat." His twin made a rude gesture and the long-haired male let out a bellow of a laugh.

"I'm Edna Fairfield. Mibo doesn't need to introduce me," said the blonde girl.

Mikleo glared at the shorter girl but Sorey grinned. "Mibo?"

"It's her nickname for Mikleo," Lailah explained. "We've been friends for so long, ever since we were kids. Edna could never pronounce his name and Mibo was the closest she could get. Now it's been a thing. Mikleo may grumble about it but ignore that. He does like to grumble a lot."

"Hey!" Mikleo shouted. The girls giggled and the twins watched on with amused looks. 

Sorey's green eyes took them all in. It was obvious these five are close. What was such a shame was the fact that no one else seemed to notice these fine students. He doesn't understand the whole low presence thing at all. He also feels like they are keeping something from him. These students surely couldn't just be called the Ghosts because they are not seen but felt. He wanted to inquire more, but he felt the uneasiness oozing from his new friend when he asked earlier.

"So, Sorey, what's your favorite color?" Lailah asked after slurping a noodle.

Sorey unwrapped his own bento, having almost forgotten about food while he was being introduced to Mikleo's friends. "Blue. Purple is my second favorite."

"Like Mibo's eyes?" Edna asked in a monotone voice. 

Sorey could near his friend grumbling next to him.

"Mmm, no, not that color of purple. More like, royal purple. Sure, Mikleo's eyes are pretty but not like that."

Mikleo blushed a dark cherry color and his friends laughed, including Sorey.

\----

Sorey found he couldn't concentrate on his afternoon classes after lunch. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, not unlike when he went exploring ruins as a kid. if you would have told him that when he arrived at Lady Lake Public High School that he would meet such an interesting group of people, he would have laughed. He had heard not so good things about public schools and was glad the villagers taught him what they could. Even some of the things taught in school he knew already but he pretended to listen anyway.

He was so lost in thought that when the end of day bell rang, he jumped and yelled out. Everyone in the class laughed, including the teacher.

"Say, Mikleo," he said, gathering his composure. "Do you have work today?"

Mikleo zipped his bag. "Actually no. I have swim team today."

Sorey blinked. "Wait, what? You are on the swim team?!"

He nodded. "Yeah. I've been swimming for years and started swimming competitively back in middle school."

"Do you mind if I come to watch?" The brunette asked.

"I don't mind."

\----

Sorey once again found himself distracted, but in a different way from earlier.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" someone whispered into his ear.

Sorey let out a yell that luckily was not heard from the swim team. Beside him, Lailah giggled and swung her long legs over the bleachers. The Argent twins took the other side of him and Edna sat next to Lailah.

"You guys watch him too?" Sorey asked.

"Every year," Lailah said. "This is the only way Mikleo actually stands out." She glanced down at the pool. "Otherwise people tend to forget he is there."

"He's the best swimmer in the team," Zaveid continued. 

"But if he is the best, how come people forget his name and what he looks like?"

The friends shared a look. Sorey watched and confirmed that something else was going on.

"It's complicated, Sorey," Lailah said a bit uncomfortably. "Look, I know that you know we are keeping something from you. Please understand that it isn't about you." She paused. "There are more things going on and we don't let just anyone in on the secret. Maybe, in time, we can tell you, but understand that we can't just tell you yet."

He nodded. He understood secrets, but it still didn't stop the pang of hurt in his chest. When his green eyes trailed back to the pool, he suddenly felt the train of thought slip away.

"I knew it was a good decision to make Mikleo purchase a speedo," Zaveid said, grinning.

Sorey blushed deeply and the Ghosts laughed at his reaction.

\---- end chapter ----


	3. You Want to WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought this story would get as many readers and kudos as it has gotten. Ahh, I love you so much. You must be enjoying it and that makes me happy. A happy author equals people reading their stories. Anyway, I should stop before I go on a ramble and keep you from reading another chapter (if you guys even read these notes xD). Enjoy! OH, and one more thing: what kind of job do you guys think Mikleo has? I'm curious as to what you guys think.

\---- Chapter Three: You Want to WHAT? ----

"MIKLEO!"

Mikleo fought back a yelp when Sorey suddenly slammed his hands on his desk and stared at him intently. The transfer student's green eyes were glittering brightly and Mikleo had a bad feeling that the brunette was planning something.

"Yes, Sorey?" he asked as calmly as he could muster.

"Wanna grab some ramen after school? I mean, if you don't have swim team or work."

THAT was not what Mikleo was thinking the boy was gonna say. He must have looked startled because Sorey backed off, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry if that was quite sudden, but I have always wanted to get ramen with a friend." He pushed his index fingers together. "I didn't have any friends when I lived in Izuchi and you are my first friend. I hear ramen is best with friends and... I wanted to try it."

If Sorey was guilt-tripping Mikleo into going, it was nearly working. The silver-haired junior knew Sorey for a few weeks now and could tell if the brunette was messing with him or being serious. This time, he was messing with him, knowing he would crack if enough pressure was applied. It wasn't like Mikleo had anything better to do after school today, since it was a free day.

"I suppose one bowl wouldn't hurt," Mikleo said, caving in. "But I am not paying for your bowl. You have money, yes?"

Sorey grinned brightly and tugged on his friend's hand. "I do. C'mon, Mikleo! Let's go!"

 _He is easily over-excited about a lot of things,_ Mikleo thought with a sigh, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

\----

"What would you boys like?" the clerk at the ramen shop asked cheerfully.

Sorey gaped at the choices on the board. Mikleo watched him for a second, amused, before ordering his food. By the time his ramen bowl appeared on a tray, Sorey still hadn't chosen what to eat. It wasn't until a few minutes after Mikleo found himself a seat and started digging in that the brunette ordered something. Sorey sat down opposite him with his steaming bowl of noddles and broke his chopsticks. He took a noodle and brought it to his mouth.

"D-delicious!" he nearly squealed.

Mikleo watched the brunette opposite him, amused at his expressions. He showed his new friend how to properly slurp the noodles since Sorey would end up with broth on his face. Sorey even got to try a noodle from Mikleo's own bowl, since the silver-haired male didn't finish his food. He did get up and ask for a take-away bowl for the left-overs. As he did, Sorey watched his friend. If he ate like this (he wouldn't know too much, since he only had that one lunch with him and his friends), no wonder the boy was so skinny. Almost too skinny for his taste.

As they left the shop, Mikleo bumped into a fellow student. The student yelped and fell to the ground. Mikleo reached out a hand but the student's friend quickly pulled the startled girl, asking her if she was alright. Sorey's eyes narrowed. This "low presence" thing was irritating him. He knew there was more to it (and the Ghosts even admitted to it) and he wished he knew. He felt almost protective of the Ghosts, even though he just met them not that long ago. The brunette would nod to them in the hallway, having learned already that if he acknowledged them openly he would gain some weird looks.

"This must irritate you," Sorey said softly.

Mikleo shrugged. "Not really. I have gotten used to it."

The brunette nearly shivered at the cold tone in his friend's voice. They continued to walk until they had to separate to go home. The friends bade each other good night and went their own ways. Sorey continued to think about it even when he unlocked the front door of his guardian's home. Jiji had bought a home near the area for him to live in while he went to school at Lady Lake. He didn't tell any of his new friends about living alone because he didn't want the looks of pity.

He threw his house keys into a dish in the kitchen and sat down at the dining table to work on homework. Once he finished nearly an hour later, he set to making a light dinner since he had the ramen earlier. He clenched his hands into fists when he thought of that girl earlier. Mikleo was right in her face and she ignored him. Even with a low presence, if someone was in your face, you would notice them. Sorey growled under his breath as he fixed his dinner. If he ever got the chance to jump on a computer, he would do some research. Just because the Ghosts wouldn't say anything doesn't mean he can't look it up himself.

\----

Mikleo shouldn't have been surprised when he got home and the other Ghosts were in his living room. He hung up his keys and set his bag down on the dining room table. He joined his friends, who looked up when he arrived.

"You came home late despite having no work or swim meet," Edna said, fidgeting with her closed umbrella.

"Sorey invited me out for ramen," he said, indicating the take-home bowl he sat on the coffee table. Zaveid snatched it and gulped the contents. Dezel shook his head at his twin.

"Still have troubles eating?" Lailah asked, concerned.

"You see how my bentos are," he replied. "I doubt I will ever get it back, but I'm not that upset about it."

"Mikleo," she growled. "You have to eat."

"I do!"

"Not nearly enough! Just look at how skinny you are!"

"It's not bad to be skinny!"

Lailah huffed. "I wish I could just stuff food in you until I am happy, but I know how much that would hurt you."

Mikleo sighed, his anger gone. "It's not like we can all erase our scars."

They grew quiet, each shivering at memories they would rather get rid of.

"Is Sorey still suspicious of us?" Dezel asked, wanting to drag them all out of bad memories.

"I'm sure he is, though he hasn't said anything to me. A girl bumped into me and ignored my hand, even though I knew she wouldn't see me. I did it for his sake," Mikleo replied, loosening his tie a little.

"That kid ain't stupid," Zaveid said, having finished off the ramen. He thanked Mikleo. "He will do his own research and find out on his own."

"Thankfully they wouldn't get mad if he just stumbled upon it," Mikleo murmured.

Lailah grinned. "Awwww, Mikleo, is this what I think it is?"

The youngest of the group blushed as they laughed. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Mibo likes Sorey," Edna teased.

"It's more than that," Lailah said happily.

"Not like it matters at the moment," Mikleo said, trying to stop blushing.

"I say it does," Zaveid said, grinning. "You didn't see him staring at you during the swim meet, Mikleo."

That made Mikleo blush even more. "He was WATCHING me?!"

\---- (Friday)

"MIKLEO! Are you busy today?"

Mikleo wondered if he would ever get used to Sorey doing this every time the end-of-school bell rung.

"I have a meet," he said, packing his bag. "In a few weeks we have a tournament in which we have to travel. Why?"

Sorey's grin faded. He thought of the last time he saw Mikleo swim and he tried to hide a blush. All that glorious pale skin and those long legs.... He mentally shook himself.

"Just wanted to know if you wanna hang out," he mumbled.

"How about Sunday? We could have the whole day, since tomorrow I have the meet and work right after."

The brunette smiled happily and nearly started bouncing in front of him. The silver-haired male shook his head, amused.

"Are you gonna come watch me swim again?" Mikleo asked, a twinkle in his purple eyes.

Sorey blushed. "N-no, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I-I have homework to do." Sorey stumbled.

 _Gotcha_ Mikleo thought.

"And here I thought you wanted to hang out tonight?" he teased.

Sorey's face was now bright red. He stuttered for a bit, then grabbed his bag and made a quick escape. Mikleo chuckled and headed to the men's changing rooms in the gym.

\----

Sorey collapsed against the brick wall of the school, gasping for breath. "Damn," he panted. "He sure knows how to tease me."

"Who is teasing you?"

He turned his head and grinned at the girl who made her way toward him. He met Alisha Diphda last week during gym class, the only time when all the juniors had a class together. He had teamed up with her during dodgeball and made fast friends with the girl as well as her two friends Rose Cawthon and Sergei Larson. When he wasn't with Mikleo he was often seen with the three.

"Uh, no one," he said, smiling at the group as they neared him.

"I doubt that it was no one," Sergei said in his pleasant voice. He told Sorey he aspired to be a politician and Sorey agreed that he would be a good fit for the profession. "You are blushing for one."

"Aw, is Sorey finally coming out of the closet?" Rose teased, a wide grin on her face. She was the prankster of the group and teased just about anyone she could.

Sorey blushed even deeper. "Even if I did, it's not like he would notice."

"So I was right!" Rose crowed.

"Is it someone we know?" Alisha asked, moving to lean with Sorey against the brick wall.

"No," the brunette said, looking down. _Not like I can say I might possibly be in love with a Ghost,_ he thought to himself.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm going to grab a bite," Sergei said, noticing Sorey wasn't gonna talk.

Alisha laughed. "You and your stomach," she teased. "Coming with us, Sorey?"

He nodded, wanting to crush the feelings welling up inside his body. He needed to nip these feelings in the bud before they grew. Mikleo couldn't possibly feel the same way, not this early in their friendship. The brunette wished he hadn't fallen so hard and so fast for someone he couldn't possibly have.

\---- end ----


	4. Rose Meets Dezel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 300 HITS and 25 KUDOS?! I am in freak-out mode, guys! I didn't even think this could be liked this much. Oh, I love you guys. I do apologize if this chapter is mainly filler but I am working out the plot stuff. I know how this will end, but I just need to get there lol. Please enjoy this rather short chapter and stay tuned for more! Next chapter should have plot. I think.

\---- Chapter Four: Rose Meets Dezel ----

Sorey glared at his laptop and threatened to bash his head against the keyboard. The moment he returned home, he turned his laptop (a present sent from Jiji and the others) on to research possible ways for people to appear invisible. Low presence was, not to his surprise, listed a few times as well as seeing apparitions. The brunette knew he wasn't seeing apparitions because these 5 students were, in fact, real. He could touch them and feel flesh, not have his hand pass through them.

"It can't just be low presence," he muttered to himself, pressing his fingers together in front of his mouth. "Something is up. They can't be ghosts or apparitions and there's no such thing as invisibility." He growled. "They are driving me crazy!"

He stewed about the issue for another half hour before he gave up and turned to his books. A big grin spread across his face when he pulled out his history book. Ever since he could remember, Sorey loved anything to do with history. Jiji used to take him out exploring the ruins in Izuchi and he could remember staring in awe at the murals left behind by their ancestors. He would listen intently as the village elder would teach him about the people who used to live in the village and how they stayed out of the last world war. It seemed that the villagers were excellent farmers as well as explorers. 

_"So you see, Sorey," Jiji said, ending his tale, grinning at the wide green eyes staring at him, "you fit in here more than you think."_

"I should send a letter to Jiji to tell him how I am doing," he said, flipping open the thick book. "And to ask about any legends of people who are nearly impossible to see."

\----

Rose Cawthon tended to stay in the shadows at school. Not that she wasn't well-liked by her fellow classmates (quite the opposite), but because that was where she felt most comfortable. A couple of her classmates teased that she was gonna end up like the Ghosts and she scowled at them. She hated that stupid rumor flying around school about students who are so invisible that they are ghosts. It didn't help her that there supposedly was a Ghost in her class, 2-C.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realize where she was going and crashed into someone. Rose let out a squeal and fell on her behind, hands behind her.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked.

"I-I'm fine. So sorry about that!" she exclaimed, getting on her hands and knees to hurriedly pick up her scattered books. She was surprised that the person she bumped into helped her.

As this person picked up her books, she studied him. He was about a few inches over 6 feet and wore the simple uniform of Lady Lake Public High (black slacks, white button-down shirt, and a green tie). He had shoulder-length silver hair that was most hidden by his fedora hat. The strangest thing about him was that the tips of his hair were dyed a bright green as well as one lock of hair that dangled in front of his face. His fedora also seemed to cover his eyes.

"Thank you," Rose said. The student grunted but smiled slightly to make up for not seeming to be rude. He stretched out a hand to her and she took it, standing up. "I don't think I've really seen you around. Are you new?"

"No," the male said quietly. "I've been living here for quite some time." He looked at her, or what she seemed he was doing. "I am Dezel Argent. Who might you be?"

"Rose Cawthon," she answered, smiling. "I'm sorry if I hadn't noticed you before."

Dezel shook his head. "It's fine. I am used to it." He gave another small smile, returned her books to her, and left, seemingly blending into the crowd of students.

"Rose, are you okay?" Alisha asked frantically, running up to her friend, Sergei behind her.

Rose stared at the place where Dezel used to be and shook her head. "I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone, though."

Sergei chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Well, you are quite clumsy when you want to be."

"Who is the poor student you ran over?" Alisha asked, a twinkle in her eye.

Rose glared at her friend. "He said his name was Dezel Argent."

Her friends gave her a blank stare.

"I don't know anyone by that name," Sergei said slowly.

"I didn't either, but he said he has lived here a long time."

"Maybe he's one of those Ghost people," Alisha said, grinning. 

"Enough about that stupid rumor! People just can't appear and disappear!"

"Like our resident top swimmer?" Sergei asked, poking her in the side.

Rose clamped her mouth shut before she said more. It was true that the only time Mikleo Richards was noticed was when he swam. He has a huge fan base but for some reason, no one can see him during the daytime. He supposedly is in class 2-B but his classmates never notice he is there. She shook her head violently, trying to squash all thoughts about the Ghosts.

\----

"MIKLEO!"

Mikleo sighed as once again, Sorey whirled around in his chair during a break between classes. "Yes?" he answered.

"Do you want to grab a bite after school?" the excited brunette asked. "Like, something other than ramen?"

"I can't tonight, Sorey," Mikleo replied. "I work."

"Speaking of that," Sorey said, staring intently at the silver-haired male. "WHERE do you work?"

Mikleo grinned. "You mean you don't know where I work?" he teased, purple eyes sparkling.

"C'mooooon," Sorey whined. "Tell me!"

"I thought I told you."

"You haven't! Now fess up!"

"Are you absolutely sure I haven't?"

Before the brunette could open his mouth, the first bell rang to alert students to run back to their classrooms. "We will talk at lunch," he growled to his friend, who was still grinning.

"Sure, sure, Sorey."

\---- end ----


	5. A Fateful Afternoon Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys amaze me at every turn. Over 440 hits and 40 kudos?! I must be in a dream xD. I am so sorry for the delay. I went to a con March 27-29 and not long after, I came down with the flu. It took a lot out of me and I do apologize. This chapter is a bit of a filler again but it does answer a question I am sure you guys are burning to know. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

\---- Chapter Five: A Fateful Afternoon Encounter ----

"Sorey, are you free this afternoon?"

Sorey looked up from his book to meet Alisha's curious blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm free. Mikleo is working so I have nothing to do. Why?"

She smiled. "How would you like to go to the local museum? Lady Lake has quite the history and I hear you love anything to with history, right?"

Sorey smiled back at her and closed his book. "Of course. I would love to go with you. Would it be just the two of us?"

A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah. Sergei has to work and Rose is behind on her homework."

He was a bit puzzled as to why she was blushing but shrugged it off. "Too bad they couldn't join us, but this would be a perfect opportunity to get to know you better. I always hang around with Mikleo and I feel bad that I am neglecting you guys."

Alisha tilted her head. "Mikleo Richards, right? I know his name but I can't picture him."

Sorey rubbed the back of his head. It was getting frustrating, this whole situation where the Ghosts are not known to the whole school, besides their excellence in academics or sports, in Mikleo's case. He was also getting nowhere with what they could be hiding from him.

"Never mind, Alisha," he said, plastering a smile on his face. "Should we meet after school and head over?"

\----

Sorey waved to Mikleo as he packed his bag with his books and notebooks. The silver-haired boy waved back and exited the classroom, seamlessly slipping between two gossiping girls. Once again, they never noticed him. The brunette let out a sigh. It was a damn shame no one noticed the beautiful boy passing them by, but then maybe it was a good thing.... He mentally smacked himself and headed to the front of the school. He met Alisha and together they walked the mile walk to the museum. They made small talk as they neared the decent-sized building. Three sets of knights lined the pathway to the building, their swords raised over the path. Sorey held the door open for Alisha and they approached the desk where they paid their student admission.

"Wow!" Sorey exclaimed as he took in everything. His green eyes were wide in wonder. Alisha smiled and took the excited brunette around to the nearest display.

"Long ago, they had this legend of a Shepherd that would lead the world out of chaos and into peace," Alisha said, tapping the glass container that had a very old book inside. It had several colored bookmarks inside and the design on the front looked familiar to Sorey for some reason. "The book was called the Seraph Records and was written by a race of beings who were human but invisible to the naked human eye, except for some very special humans."

Sorey placed a hand on the glass and listened as Alisha went into the lore of the Shepherd. He could have sworn he had seen this book somewhere before.

The two moved on from display to display, discussing each piece. The museum was nearly deserted except for small families and the occasional older couple who wanted to relive the lore of their homeland.

"Sorey?"

Sorey jumped and whirled around, his eyes wide. Standing in front of him was Mikleo, dressed in a crisp white shirt, black vest, and black slacks. He was holding a packet of papers and had an earpiece dangling from one ear that had a microphone attached that jutted out to reach his mouth.

"Mikleo? You work HERE?!" Sorey asked, careful to not shout. Alisha had barely heard him and had moved on, knowing he would follow shortly.

"Yeah, as a guide," Mikleo admitted, a small blush on his face. "I know a lot about the history of Lady Lake and my father suggested I work here part-time to share my knowledge with guests. It will look good on a resume too."

Sorey rubbed the back of his head. "I thought you would be working as a lifeguard or something..."

Mikleo grinned. "It was on my list, but I like it here." He nodded toward Alisha. "You should go back to your date before she misses you."

The brunette spluttered as his friend winked and walked off toward a family, his bright voice surprising them but they listened intently to what he had to say. Sorey let out a small growl but returned to Alisha's side. They finished viewing all of the displays and exited the museum when they noticed it was getting dark.

"I'll walk you home," Sorey said, glancing around nervously.

"That's nice of you, Sorey, but I am fine walking by myself," Alisha murmured, blushing.

"I insist, Alisha. You may know these streets, but you could get mugged."

"Likewise for you, when you return to your apartment."

The two argued until Alisha finally caved and allowed him to walk her home. They never noticed Mikleo watching them from the doors, arms crossed and leaning against a desk.

\---- end of chapter ----


	6. Disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 550 views? Oh, I love you guys so much. Thank you, thank you for reading this fanfic and giving me those lovely kudos. I just wanted to post a Zestiria chaptered fanfic that was different from my Waiting For You series, never expecting this to be read. Then again, I don't think any of my stories would get the kind of treatment they have been getting. xD This chapter will take a more serious turn and push the plot further along. Enjoy!

\---- Chapter Six: Disappearance ----

Mikleo gasped awake, his body jack-knifing up in bed. As he gasped for air, sweat dripped down his pale face. Pain gripped his left arm, from the elbow to his hand. Purple eyes stared down at the appendage, which was starting to look like he could see through it. As the pain grew worse, the more his arm vanished. He reached out with his right hand to get his phone and texted Lailah quickly, not caring if he made a mistake. Once he finished, he grabbed an unmarked pill bottle and swallowed four pills dry. His phone buzzed and he stared down at the glowing screen. **On the way. U ok?**

Before he could type back a reply, he heard a soft knocking on his front door. Mikleo got up and opened the door, revealing a somber Lailah. She eyed him up and down, then her eyes rested on his left arm.

"Did you take your medicine?" she asked.

He nodded and stepped back to allow her entry. "I did. Just a few minutes ago." He winced as the pain escalated.

"Is this the first episode?"

"No. I had my first episode when Sorey first came here."

Lailah let out a sigh and collapsed on his couch. "Everyone else said the same thing."

"Do you think he is the one who started the change?" Mikleo asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to consult the cards again."

"He was at my work place earlier too. He seemed particularly interested in the tales of the Shepherd."

She looked up at him, alarmed. "Did he? Are you sure?"

He nodded again. "He was staring at the book like he had seen it before."

"That is impossible, and you know it." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Things are progressing faster than we anticipated. We need to get together again and make a decision." She looked at his vanishing arm. "Before it is too late."

\----

Sorey let out a yawn and stretched his arms during a break from classes. "I am ready for a nap."

"When don't you nap?" Mikleo teased.

"Hey!" the brunette exclaimed and the other boy chuckled.

"Do you not sleep well at night?" Mikleo asked, turning around in his seat.

Sorey was determined to not stare into his friend's purple eyes. He knew if he did, he would blush like a school girl with a crush. "I have been... getting some nightmares," he admitted softly.

Mikleo's eyes narrowed. This was new. "How long have you been having these?"

He fidgeted, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "Since I got here. But they have been getting worse. They feel so real too, as if I was there witnessing everything."

The white-haired boy mentally filed this away to reveal to the group later. For now, he wanted to comfort his friend. He reached out and touched Sorey's hand, ignoring the tingling in his own hand when he did this. "Maybe you are too stressed out? Public school is a lot different from what you have known."

Sorey frowned, but nodded to pacify his friend. He didn't think it was stress at all. The nightmares had increased in intensity after seeing that Seraph Records book in the museum. Each one felt as real as if he was truly there. The last one was just as confusing as the rest of them. It was set in the same village where he grew up, Izuchi. It looked exactly as he remembered and everyone was there. However, Mikleo was there too, and everyone greeted him like he was a part of the family.

"Hey, Sorey, class is starting," Mikleo said, snapping Sorey from his daydream. His purple eyes watched him as he scrambled to pull out his textbook and notebook.

Something was up, and Mikleo knew it had something to do with this boy. His right hand unconsciously moved over to his left arm, which had returned back to normal.

\---- end ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, a short chapter, but at least I am moving the plot along. Do any of you have an idea what is going on? Let me know if you do!


	7. Dreams of Another Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys never cease to amaze me. Thank you for continuing to read this. I also got Mikleo's costume in the mail last week. Let me tell you, it is a GORGEOUS outfit he has. ^^
> 
> Erm... yeah... before I go on about that, let's start the next chapter, yeah? Most of it is set in the actual game, hence why it is in italics. It might seem like filler to you, but it is needed, especially if those of you know where I am going with this story. Enjoy!

\---- Chapter 7: Dreams of Another Time ----

_"Sorey, behind you!"_

_Sorey pushed the monster in front of him away and whirled just in time to save himself from another monster. The steel of his sword clanged with the sharp claws of the beast. The thing roared and craned his neck toward the brunette, mouth stretching wide and fangs glistening. Sorey closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't possibly avoid this attack. If he moved his sword to stop it, the claws would get him as well._ Mikleo, I am sorry, _he thought, a tear sliding down his cheek._

_"TWIN FLOW!"_

_He opened his green eyes and watched as the monster was pushed back by a powerful jet of water. It hit the ground and fell unconscious. The shepherd let out a sigh of relief but cried out when a familiar staff hit him on the head._

_"OUCH!"_

_Mikleo smacked him once more, purple eyes glowing with anger. "I know you don't have eyes on the back of your head, but pay attention to what is around you, idiot! If I hadn't have warned you, you would be..." The seraph swallowed, his throat constricting. He couldn't voice what his mind was thinking._

_Sorey turned around to face his best friend, green eyes filled with apology and understanding. He knew how hard it would be on Mikleo should something happen to him. After all, it wasn't that long ago that they finally confessed their feelings for the other and started to date. The other members of their group supported it (Lailah actually squealed when they told them) as long as they weren't around when they made out. Things like these weren't new to them either. When Sorey and Mikleo became a couple, it seemed as if their arguments continued, not lessen._

_"I'm sorry," Sorey mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He reached out and grasped Mikleo's calf, as the seraph was still standing and he was on the floor._

_Mikleo let out a sigh, anger leaving him but not the panic. "Just be more careful." He shook off his hand and walked off, wanting to cool down. Sorey watched, feeling lost. Should he go with him?_

_"Let him go for now," Lailah mumbled, her heart aching. "You know Mikleo, Sorey. He loves you too much to leave you like that."_

_"He is right, though," Rose said, leaning against a tree. "You need to be more careful in fights. The beasts out here are nothing compared to Heldarf. If you aren't careful and hone your skills, he will wipe the floor with you. And the world would never be saved."_

_Sorey stared at the grass near his boots. He felt like a royal idiot. He had hurt his friends and nearly scared them (though they would never admit that). One of his hands clenched into a fist and he swore to himself to not do that anymore._

_\----_

_Mikleo returned to the camp a few hours later. He noticed Lailah, Dezel, and Edna talking around a campfire but no signs of the humans. He took a seat next to Dezel and stared at the crackling fire, watching the blend of yellow, red, and orange. He shouldn't have lost it like that, yes, but the urge was too strong. Sorey could be so reckless sometimes. He would blame it on being human but Rose doesn't act like that. Well, most of the time._

_An hour passed and still so sign of Sorey. Rose came back, saying she went to bathe in the nearby lake. When asked, she didn't know where their leader went to, as he walked away from the lake after seeing she got there safely. The water seraph had an inkling where he went to but figured he would wait a half hour before going to look for him. He tamped down his feeling of panic that something happened to his boyfriend._

_\----_

_"Sorey."_

_Sorey didn't turn around when he heard Mikleo's soft voice. He continued to stare out at the view in front of him. The brunette was perched on top of a cliff overlooking the sweeping valley. A small creek split the valley in half and with the sunset, it painted the scene in oranges, reds, purples, and some blues. He was hugging his knees close to his chest and his chin was on his knees._

_Mikleo sat next to him and pressed close to his side, laying his own head on one of his arms. He didn't voice his apology but let his body do it for him, wrapping an arm around the human's waist. He closed his eyes and soaked in his warmth._

_"Are you that tired?" Sorey teased weakly._

_Mikleo hummed and opened his eyes. "A little," he said truthfully. He leaned in and kissed Sorey, keeping it soft and slow. He let his feelings into that kiss and was happy when Sorey just let him take control. It meant he was listening. The seraph pulled away but stayed close, his breath mingling with Sorey's. "I love you."_

Sorey gasped, his green eyes snapping open. He let out a shiver as feelings passed over him quickly. That dream felt so real, like he was actually there. He shook his head. How could he have witnessed all that? It was just a dream. It was not real. Besides, Mikleo didn't have those kind of feelings for him. They were just best friends, despite Sorey having feelings for the white-haired boy. The brunette closed his eyes and tried to sleep once more.

\---- end ----


	8. Shepherd's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a bit of a writer's block with this story, so I was glad to have a break so I can gather my thoughts. I have also written down some notes relating to the story on paper so if I lose my way, I know what to do. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read this or given kudos. That means a lot to me. As I said before, I never thought this would even be picked up by anyone and liked this much. I know I am super excited for the game to be released in October so I can understand everything better. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Eight: Shepherd's Tale

Sorey took a break from homework on Saturday to visit the local museum in town. He paid for a ticket into the building and stood in front of the case that held the Seraph Records book. He remembered seeing this book in some of his dreams, of pouring over the old book and soaking up every word he could. He wasn't sure why he was having such vivid dreams about this book and what he supposed was the Shepherd.

"Back again, Sorey?"

The brunette didn't turn around when Mikleo sneaked up behind him, decked out in his usual outfit for work.

Mikleo eyed the book. "You are really interested in this book."

"I feel like I have read it before... but how can I? I'm so confused. I have been having dreams about this thing and I don't know why."

Mikleo schooled his face into his usual look, hoping to not betray how surprised he was at this. His heart raced inside his chest and his left arm tingled. "Well, I'm not sure why. Maybe because you are fascinated with the tale of the Shepherd?"

Sorey's head drooped. "Maybe. I just wish I knew why."

"Do you want me to tell you the story of the Shepherd?"

Sorey perked up, green eyes sparkling. "I would like that. Do you have time?"

Mikleo bobbed his head. "Yeah. We have others to answer questions, so I have some time." He turned back to the book. "It is said that when the world falls into chaos, the Shepherd is called upon to fight the evil forces. In order to summon a Shepherd, Lady Lake would hold a festival with activities to cull the herd of those who could be potential Shepherds. There was a sword you would have to attempt to pull out in the mansion. Supposedly the sword can weigh your abilities and see your worth. If you were able to pull the sword out, you were chosen as the Shepherd. As a Shepherd, you would go on a journey with Seraphs to destroy the monsters known as Hyouma and take out the Lord of Calamity. Once the journey is completed, the Shepherd always vanishes, nowhere to be seen."

Sorey's eyes widened as Mikleo spun his tale. History always amazed him, even if it was supposed to be myth. Maybe that was because of all the stories Jiji told him as a child, no matter if they were true or not.

"Whoa, that's amazing! Does that festival happen every year?"

Mikleo nodded. "There hasn't been a Shepherd for several hundred years, but they hold it just to boost morale. I think it's set to happen next spring."

"That is so cool! I may have to check it out!"

The white-haired teen smiled. Of course he would.

\----

The rest of the afternoon, Sorey couldn't keep the Shepherd from his mind, no matter what type of homework he tackled. He allowed himself to hop on the internet and do some independent research for an hour before returning to homework. Mikleo agreed to come over to hang out with him after his shift ended, which was in another two hours. The brunette wanted to give the teen his undivided attention and not worry about school work.

He dove into his work and didn't stop until he heard a knock on his door. Sorey looked at the clock and jumped up. Two hours had passed since he last looked up. He forgot all about his school work and ran to the door. Mikleo had changed out of his work clothes and put on a light blue t-shirt and jeans. His hair was still a little slicked back from styling it before work.

"You look tired, Sorey," Mikleo said, walking in. His eyes went to the kitchen table and chuckled. "Catching up on homework?"

Sorey let out a groan and fell onto one of the couches. "Yeah, plus some catch-up work. You forget I came in while you guys were still in session. And the teachers want to see how much I know before they pile more work on me."

Mikleo winces and joins him on the same couch. "I can imagine you have a lot of work, though it is nice to have e break every now and then."

Sorey's eyes twinkled. "You call yourself a break?"

"Possibly. Though it is nice to not think about work."

The two chatted for hours about anything and everything they could think of, though not touching upon the Shepherd or Sorey's dreams about the person. Mikleo was happy that he could help Sorey out and he found himself sitting closer to the brunette. His mind raced and he hid a blush. It was a terrible time for those feelings to surface. He stayed later than expected and Sorey made both of them dinner before he left.

\----

That night, Mikleo woke up to the same pain he felt in his left arm. He watched as his entire left arm vanished from sight, including the clothing. He brought out his journal and scratched out a note, trying to ignore how much it hurt him. It was getting worse. Before he knew it, he really would disappear from sight. Like the Seraphs of old.

\---- end ----


	9. What is This Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 hits? That is.... so amazing. Thank you so much guys for reading this! I hope you have been enjoying this ride with me.
> 
> The next handful of chapters should be pushing the story along until we reach the end. This chapter sort of has story but talks about the possible feelings the guys have for each other. Enjoy!

_Mikleo sat on the edge of Sorey's bed, waiting for the brown-haired human to arrive. He fiddled with his fingers, a slight blush on his pale cheeks. It hasn't been long since they confessed their true feelings for one another. They both agreed to take it as slow as they wanted, though there have been some moments when the lust almost got too much to handle. It was those nights that Mikleo revisits in his dreams, much to his embarrassment. In those dreams, they go farther than kissing and touching. So much farther..._

_"Mikleo?"_

_The silver-haired seraph jumped, wide purple eyes flicking up to see his boyfriend standing in front of him looking worried._

_"You okay?" Sorey asked in concern. "I was calling your name a few times but you wouldn't respond."_

_Mikleo calmed his heart down and smiled up at him. "I was lost in thought. I'm fine, Sorey." He stood up and wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers playing with his soft hair. "Welcome home."_

_Sorey grinned and bent a little to pull Mikleo into a soft kiss, one hand wrapping around his slim waist, playing with one of the several belts, and the other one winding around his neck. It was not a short kiss but it was filled with love. One of those kisses that never progressed more than lips moving against one another but showed just as much passion. They pulled away when they needed air and simply embraced. It was moments like these that they enjoyed, basking in their love and wondering why they didn't realize this before._

Mikleo opened his eyes, purple eyes widening slightly in disorientation before he remembered himself. He stared into the semi-darkness of his bedroom, the sky lightening as the sun started to rise from its slumber. He let out a sigh and ran fingers through his hair, berating himself. He knew he had deep feelings for Sorey, way past the feelings one has for their best friend or sibling, but now they were manifesting into dreams. There were days he wished he knew if the other felt the same way so he could pull him up to the roof and kiss him senseless.

"Calm down," he told himself, feeling his heart race.

Damn it. He may need to take a shower if this kept up.

\----

Sorey shivered as he walked the short distance to the school, wishing he had time to go back home to grab a jacket. The weatherman had said it was going to cool down but he didn't take the person seriously. Usually the weatherman was wrong, right? He wished that the school had some sense to turn the heat on as soon as he got there or he would freeze. Sorey didn't have to worry too much about being outside in his village before moving here. At least, not outside long enough for the cold to seep into his bones, like it was doing now.

"Good morning, Sorey," Mikleo greeted when the brown-haired teen arrived outside the school building.

"Warm me up," Sorey whined as he passed his best friend to head inside.

"You didn't bring a jacket?" the other asked. Personally, he liked the cooler temperatures but he wouldn't tell Sorey that.

"I looked outside after watching the news and saw it was sunny out. Usually when the sun is out it is nice. I didn't believe it when they said it would be cool out."

Mikleo shook his head, wanting to bop his friend's head. Sure, the weather people were occasionally wrong but even glancing outside can paint the wrong picture. Just because it was sunny out in fall doesn't mean it's warm. Sorey was smart in some ways but obviously not when it came to weather.

"I have a jacket in my locker but I doubt it would fit you. You are too broad in the shoulders and you are bulkier than I am."

Sorey glanced at him as he entered the combination of his locker. "Are you telling me in a roundabout way that I am fat?"

Mikleo scoffed. "Is that all you got out of it? Are you sure you are a guy? The way you reacted made me think of a woman."

He chuckled when Sorey went on about not being female as he gathered his books for the day. He was too easy to tease. Sometimes he teased the taller boy just to see his reaction, which was always hilarious when he wasn't teasing back. It was never meant to be mean and they both knew it. Mikleo shut his locker and spun the dial, waiting for his friend to finish so they could go to class.

\----

Sorey ate lunch with Rose, Alisha, and Sergei today and as he did, he thought about Mikleo, shutting out the voices of the others. It has now been a few months since he met the pale, silver-haired boy seated near him. The moment he caught sight of him, it had nearly taken his breath away. He was probably the most beautiful human being he had ever seen (though to his credit, he hasn't been around other humans, having been raised in a small village). He had pushed that aside when he befriended the teen but now something had grown inside his chest in the short time span he knew the other. He had suspected several times he might be in love with Mikleo but he always brushed it off. Sorey knew he liked both genders and was happy when his family in the village accepted that. Having just moved here, he wasn't ready to jump into anything and these growing feelings for the silver-haired boy were annoying. No matter what he tried, the feelings were not going away. If anything, they were growing stronger. Those dreams of his weren't helping his case.

"Yo, earth to Sorey," Sergei nearly shouted, shaking his shoulder.

The smaller brunette snapped out of his thoughts and met the other teen's eyes. "Sorry, I was a million miles away."

Rose snickered. "Obviously. What were you daydreaming about?"

He tried to keep a blush down. If they saw it, they would tease him about having a crush on someone. "Nothing in particular."

"Were you thinking about the field trip next week?" Alisha asked, digging her fork into her salad.

That's right, there is a big field trip the history department pulled together. Sorey had been anxiously awaiting for the day when they would leave the school campus and look at some nearby ruins. He didn't remember the name of the place for some reason (he was always attentive during history class) but he was still excited.

"Of course he is," Rose giggled. She ruffled his hair, ignoring his squawk of protest. "Our little history nerd. You should become an archeologist after high school."

"That sounds better than being a guide in a museum," Sergei said thoughtfully, setting aside his chopsticks. "I can't see Sorey stuck inside a building when there are other places to explore."

Sorey pouted as his friends laughed. They were right but he didn't want to admit it to them.

\----

Rose was headed back to her classroom when she collided with another student. Luckily neither of them fell but they did stagger a bit.

"I am so sorry....." she rushed to apologize, looking up. Then her eyes widened. "It's you."

Dezel stared down at her (or at least she thought so). "This is an odd place to meet."

"You mean it's odd how we met. It's not so weird to bump into people in this place." The red-haired girl leaned against a wall. She had some time to kill before class. "I don't see you often around here. Are you sure you are a student?"

"Look my name up in the rosters and you will find it." He fiddled with his bag, suddenly nervous around her.

"So, what class are you in?"

"2-C."

"No way! I am in that class. How come I haven't seen you?"

"I am pretty forgettable." 

Rose fought the urge to facepalm. "I hate it to break it to you, but I doubt you would be easily forgotten. I mean, you are wearing a hat for one. And your hair color is not common."

Dezel raised a hand to touch his hair. While he was not completely blind, he still had difficulty with his sight. He could see well enough to get passing grades in school, though he did take one of the front row seats near the windows. It wasn't his fault he had such low presence that people couldn't see him, even if he was seated in front of them. Besides, what was wrong with his hair?

"Are you sure that is completely natural?" she continued.

"You like talking too much," he rumbled. "And yes, my hair is natural."

Rose grumbled. He was evading all her questions. She had never met such a guy before like him. And yet... something about him intrigued her. He wasn't quite like the others she knows. Something about him drew her to him, like honey drawing a bee. After their first meeting she looked everywhere for him but never saw him. Maybe Alisha was right and he was one of those Ghost students. When she started to ask him that question, she noticed he had gone. The redhead frowned and looked around her for the black fedora hat bobbing in the dwindling crowd but never saw it.

"Damn him!" Rose nearly screamed.

\----

That evening Mikleo followed Sorey to the brunette's house for a study session. Before the field trip, their history class would be having a test on the material they covered before jumping into new topics. While Mikleo was good at history, Sorey was even better and offered to study with him. After listening to the brunette whine for several minutes, he agreed, even if it was just to shut him up. Secretly, he was happy his friend invited him over.

They sat comfortably on Sorey's couch and began to study, books out on the coffee table and notebooks in their laps. Sometimes they were quiet and sometimes they discussed what they were reading. It was a comfortable atmosphere and the silver-haired teen found he liked it. They took a break from studying for dinner (Sorey made curry) and hit the books right after. It was only when Mikleo took a glance at a clock that he realized what time it was.

"It's that late already?" he asked, purple eyes widening.

Sorey looked at him and to the clock. "Wow. Looks like time flew by." He laughed. "Won't your parents get worried?"

"They knew I was here," Mikleo said but he began to pack his book and notebook away anyway. "I should head back before it gets too dark."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Sorey asked, his green eyes dancing.

Mikleo shot him a glare and he laughed. The silver-haired boy finished throwing everything into his bag and he began to stand up when he got a little dizzy. He had stood up too fast. He fell back onto the couch clumsily, falling on top of his brunette friend. Silence blanketed the room as the two stared at each other, their faces so very close to one another. Purple and green eyes stayed lock on each other and Mikleo clutched at the fabric of the couch. He could feel his heart racing and he wished Sorey couldn't hear it. His chest tightened uncomfortably as they stayed in that position, neither moving. Then, almost as if done instinctly, Sorey began to close the distance between them. The smaller teen let out a gasp and he leaned forward too, his breath hitching.

Then their foreheads bumped, breaking the mood. As if a spell was broken, Mikleo jumped off of Sorey and helped him up, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

Sorey was in a small daze but he shook himself out of it. He smiled at his best friend. "No worries, but be careful next time."

Mikleo made an excuse and he bolted out the door, his face burning red. Sorey watched him go, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. Just what in the hell happened? If their heads hadn't knocked..... The brunette shivered. He wasn't sure he would have had the strength to pull away if they had done it. Did this mean Mikleo felt the same way? He was so confused. He decided to not think about it and headed back to the living room to put away his books.

He couldn't stop thinking about it the entire night. When he fell asleep, his dreams plagued him with what could have happened if they had kissed.

Damn his deep feelings for Mikleo.

\---- end of chapter ----


	10. Field Trip Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! I have been trying to work out how I wanted this chapter to go. I'm mostly pleased with what I have come up with, so I hope you guys enjoy this!

\---- Chapter Ten: Field Trip Fun ----

Sorey bounced on his heels as he waited for the rest of the class to arrive in front of the school. The students had met the teacher for roll-call in the classroom before being told to put their things in their lockers and head to the front. Sorey could barely contain his excitement for the field trip. He definitely preferred learning things in the field than a classroom, though he really loved reading books too. Beside him, Mikleo watched the brunette in amusement. He really was like a kid in a candy store. It didn't surprise him in the slightest.

"All right, everyone, can I have your attention?" the history teacher yelled. The chattering slowly died until the teacher was satisfied. "I hope you came prepared to do dirty work and came in appropriate clothing." He narrowed his eyes at a couple girls, who had to change earlier because they came in heels and skirts. They giggled. "Now that we are all here, I will be leading the way to the ruins." He chuckled at the grumbles he received. "I did tell you that we would be walking there. You need the exercise as well! Think of this as history plus physical education class pulled into one!" He gave a grin and started to walk forward, the students following.

"There's Mibo."

Mikleo twitched at the nickname and Sorey laughed, turning to greet the Ghosts. He had nearly forgotten that the field trip extended to majority of the school who took history classes. Edna picked up her pace to match Mikleo's as Zaveid and Lailah surrounded Sorey. Dezel was content to follow behind his twin brother, hands in his pockets.

"Excited for the trip?" Lailah asked the brunette, smiling.

Sorey grinned. "Of course! I could barely sleep last night."

Mikleo let out a groan. "And he felt the need to text me that he couldn't sleep at all."

Edna giggled. "You should be used to something like that, Mibo. Remember that one time when Lailah..."

Mikleo slapped a hand over her mouth, mumbling what she was saying. Lailah blushed a bright red that nearly matched the red of her hair tips and Zaveid burst out into loud laughter. Sorey was curious as to what the smaller girl was saying but looked around him to see if anyone had reacted to the laughter. Just as he suspected, no one seemed to have heard it. He furrowed his eyebrows. Even if someone was nearly invisible, surely someone could hear laughter as loud as Zaveid's. This was not making any sense.

"I thought we agreed to not mention that little incident," Lailah said, looking down.

"It was amusing!" Zaveid said, grinning widely.

"No it wasn't!"

"Admit it, Lailah," Edna responded, kicking at a loose rock in the pavement. "Looking back on it, it is pretty amusing."

The tall girl grumbled under her breath, something that sounded like an agreement. Mikleo and Dezel, who were quiet during the conversation, had small grins on their faces. Sorey figured that the event must have been amusing. It was times like these that he wished he had come to Lady Lake sooner rather than staying in Izuchi. There were things he had missed out on, especially having friends close to his age. He loved his family in Izuchi but he had wished he could have had the memories the Ghosts did. 

"Are you okay, Sorey?"

The brunette turned his head to Lailah, who was staring at him in concern. The other Ghosts had seemed to pick up on his silence and stared at him as well. He blushed slightly at all the attention, though he knew he had felt it before. "I'm fine, guys," he said, forcing a smile on his face. He hoped he could convince them. Sorey didn't want to trouble them with his inner troubles.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. He could feel it deep in his bones. Sorey was never quiet. Despite all the things he wanted to say to his best friend, he decided to let the brunette think he believed him. It didn't mean he wouldn't be watching the other like a hawk, though. Lailah smiled back, also feeling like Sorey was lying. Following her example, the other Ghosts went along with it and dove back into conversation.

\----

Arriving at their destination, the teacher gave out instructions that they were to split with a partner and explore. Each pair were to take a set of tools to dig at anything they think would be worth sharing in their next class period. Sorey picked Mikleo as his partner (the white-haired boy was not surpried in the least) and they took the path leading down and away from the excited students.

"Most of them are just glad they aren't in a stuffy classroom," Sorey said, listening to some of the conversations.

"What did you expect?" Mikleo asked, walking close to Sorey. He tried to brush the feeling in his body when he was physically close to the brunette. He couldn't let himself slip up like he did last week. "Unlike us, most of them don't like reading from the textbook."

"Their loss," the brunette said, stretching his arms. "I was hoping today would be a gorgeous day for the trip." He gestured to the blue skies and the sun shining down on them.

Mikleo grinned and tugged at the blue sweater he wore. "And I see you remembered it would be cool out."

"Hey!" Sorey jerked his sleeve back, pretending to glare but his lips twitched to show he wasn't mad. "I learned my lesson from last week."

"You mean you actually learned something? I'm so proud."

"Mikleo!"

The white-haired boy laughed. Sorey pouted. It didn't last long before they reached a fork in their path. Sorey's green eyes darted between the paths and picked the one on the left, which led to a dark cave. As they moved down the path, Mikleo took out a flashlight and switched it on. They only stopped to check out the cave drawings and some artifacts Sorey dug out of the walls.

"Sorey, we should go down the other path before the whistle," Mikleo said, looking down at his watch. They had two more hours to go until they had to go back to the meeting spot and he didn't want to stay in one spot for a long period of time.

"Give me a sec, Mikleo. I found something," Sorey answered, his voice somewhat muffled.

Mikleo leaned against a cave wall, his purple eyes scanning the dark cave. Sorey had wandered somewhere in the left and with his hearing, Mikleo could hear the brunette's tools clinking against rock. The noise was soothing and he felt his eyes start to close a bit. The white-haired boy shook himself awake and reached for his pickaxe. Maybe doing some digging would help.

As he chipped away at the rock, he discovered an iridescent seashell buried in the rock. Smiling, Mikleo angled his pickaxe and started to carve around it, hoping to get it loose.

"Mikleo, watch out!"

Mikleo was startled out of his daze when a body slammed into his and they rolled away from the falling rocks. Purple eyes stared at where he once was and his heart drummed hard in his chest. If Sorey had not saved him, he would be injured and buried under the rocks. He trembled in Sorey's arms, shock setting in.

Sorey held Mikleo, burying his nose in white hair. He had been watching the other boy work when he noticed the loose rocks above the white-haired student's head. The more Mikleo had chiseled the rock, the looser they got. He dropped his tools and ran at him, knocking him aside before it was too late. If he hadn't been watching, he wasn't sure he would have made it in time. Sorey's green eyes teared up a bit at the thought he almost lost his friend. Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration (as there weren't many rocks that fell) but to even think of the idea that Mikleo would be hurt... His throat constricted with his heart.

"Maybe we should take that path then, eh?" Sorey asked shakily, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah," Mikleo said softly.

It took them several minutes to calm down and to let go of the other. Once they gathered their tools and dusted themselves off, they exited the cave and headed down the other path. They explored the cliff and noted the drawings until they heard the 5 minute warning whistle. The rest of the way back, Sorey and Mikleo were unnaturally quiet, something the other Ghosts picked up on when they saw the pair appear. When the students arrived back at school, the day was nearly done so the teacher told them to get their stuff and that they can head home early. 

When Sorey got home, he closed the door and leaned against it. His heart was still racing from earlier. He ran a hand over the area where his heart was, puzzling over why it was this way. His mind went back to the almost kiss from a week ago and bounced back to how it felt to hold Mikleo in his arms.... The brunette let out a groan. Just what was going on? Why was he feeling this way about Mikleo?

\---- end of chapter ----


	11. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh, I'm so sorry about the delay! Things got crazy and by the time October hit, we were moving and Zestiria came out, so I put a halt on this until I beat the game, so I know more to finish this. I have not given up on this wonderful fanfic, not with you guys liking it, adding it to your favorites, and even sending me comments that you enjoy it. I do like this little twist while also keeping some Zestiria flavor.
> 
> You guys are so close to getting the idea of the story. Some of you have the right idea, which excites me that you guys get it.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, everyone! Now, for the next chapter~

\---- Chapter 11: I'm Sorry ----

_"Sorey, watch out!"_

_The brown-haired Shepherd craned his head back, confused, as he heard the voice of his best friend call out to him. He knew Mikleo would have his back and would watch for any signs of danger. However, he couldn't see his seraph best friend anywhere, which was concerning. Memories of their shared childhood flew past his mind's eye, of both of them getting lost in ruins and of hearing the younger boy cry out in either surprise or pain. If anything happened to Mikleo.... Sorey couldn't bear it._

_Something moved in front of him, slim arms stretched out in a protective stance. Sorey's green eyes widened as everything happened so fast that he could hardly process it. The wide arc of the sword slashed across the seraph's chest, sending crimson blood flying. Mikleo collapsed to the ground, like a puppet with its strings cut. Sorey was quiet for a few seconds, eyes on his friend lying at his feet._

_"MIKLEO!"_

Sorey jackknifed up in bed, face drenched in sweat. He panted into the cool air of his bedroom, trying to process all of what he saw. 

Ever since he arrived in Lady Lake, he has been having these strange dreams that felt like from another time, but casting the very people he has been going to school with. For some reason, he was a Shepherd, like in the legends, and his new best friend Mikleo was a seraph, a mystical being only seen to those who had the ability. The same with the other Ghosts he had befriended. Nothing was making sense. It felt so real.

He put a shaking hand on his forehead, his breathing calm and measured. After school went back in session on Monday, he would ask the Ghosts if they have had the same dreams as him. There was no way this was a coincidence. The freshman swung his legs over his bed and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. As he dabbed the towel over his now cool skin, he eyed himself in the mirror, tried to imagine that white cloak over his shoulders.

He wasn't the type to be a hero. He didn't have the courage.

\----

Mikleo leaned his forehead on the cool steel of his locker, eyes knit shut in pain. His entire left arm was invisible. It felt like it was still there but he couldn't see it. The dreams were more frequent than usual and he could only imagine what Sorey was going through. The white-haired teen let out a small cry as the pain intensified, purple eyes watching as his shoulder joined his arm, only the backpack strap visible. If this kept up, he would be nearly invisible by spring.

"Meebo?"

Pained purple eyes looked in his peripherals to see the shorter Ghost next to him, her eyes questioning. His eyes trailed further to see that her right leg was missing. None of them had time. Things were speeding up quickly, too soon for any of them.

"Where are the others?" Mikleo asked.

"They will come sooner or later," Edna answered vaguely. 

In Mikleo's mind's eye, he saw an umbrella perched on her shoulders, her slim hands twirling the object. He mentally shook the image from his mind. When the others arrived, he needed to pull them aside during lunch and chat. They needed to plan for the new changes that were coming their way. The illusion was falling apart quickly.

He turned back to his locker and began to unload some of his unneeded textbooks into his locker, making sure each book had the homework he had completed over the long weekend. They had finished mid-terms and their first exams of the year would be coming up soon. The weather would have changed by then, becoming cooler. Winter is a harsh mistress and he had a feeling it would be even worse than normal.

Call it an intuition.

\-----

Sorey could hardly concentrate in his classes, even ignoring the looks of concern from Mikleo and Rose. He had lunch with Rose, Sergei, and Alisha, as Mikleo mentioned that the Ghosts had a meeting. He felt a little hurt but quickly recovered, saying he would have lunch with his other friends. His food didn't satisfy him either, flashes from his nightmare last night fresh in his mind's eye. Sorey knew he had deep feelings for Mikleo, as evidenced by their almost kiss and the field trip, but this was more than an atypical crush. If his dreams were anything to come by, he has been feeling like this for a long time.

"Earth to Sorey, come in!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and caught Rose's eyes. She was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay, Sorey?" Sergei asked. "You looked a million miles away."

"C-can I confide something in you? Promise you won't tell anyone?" Sorey asked in a small voice.

"Anything," Rose and Alisha said at the same time. They giggled after, bringing a small smile to Sorey's face.

"I-I think I might have fallen in love with someone. Someone precious to me. And I don't know how to tell them, or even if I should."

\-----

_"Sorey?"_

_Sorey knelt down by the bed, sobbing into the white sheets. A hand was clenching one of Mikleo's, as if it was a lifeline._

_"I-I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me."_

_Mikleo frowned down at the human, the man he secretly loved. He hated to see his best friend, the one he could call his soul mate, like this. Sorey was usually all smiles and being carefree, getting overexcited by the prospect of exploring a new ruin._

_"Whatever for? If it weren't for me..." The seraph paused, his throat tightening at the other outcome of the fight. "If it weren't for me, you would be in this bed right now."_

_"It's my job to protect you. I'm the Shepherd. I'm supposed to...."_

_Mikleo grabbed Sorey's face and pulled him up so he could kiss him. It was meant to silence the human but the feelings surging through the water seraph was way more intense than he thought. He never wanted to let go, wanted to keep his lips on Sorey's. He never wanted this to end. And if Sorey's lips still on his were any indication, he felt the same. Slowly, Sorey responded to the kiss, moving his lips softly. Mikleo let out a small moan and reciprocated._

_"WHOA!"_

_The two broke apart and turned their heads toward the door. Rose was standing there with a tea tray, her own eyes wide. Her mouth was slightly open too. She shook herself slightly and set the tray down before quickly making an escape. An awkward silence filled the room, both occupants blushing at being found out and at what happened._

_"Don't do something like that again," Sorey rasped. He met Mikleo's purple eyes, trying to convey his feelings. "It hurts me when you get hurt. I don't think my heart could take it if it happened again. Please...."_

_Mikleo found himself nodding, pulling the Shepherd into his thin arms. He whispered short little phrases of comfort, pressing his face into the soft brown hair. If anything happened to Sorey.... it would kill him._

_"I promise, Sorey."_

\---- end of chapter ----


	12. In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, long time no see. Sorry it's been forever. I have had ideas for this next chapter but they all flew out the window once I sat down to type. But I promise, this chapter is worth the wait. 
> 
> I don't think this story will have over 20 chapters, to be honest. Once a certain event happens (and you know what it is, if you have been keeping up with the story), it'll wrap itself up. And I hadn't wanted to make this a long fic anyway. 
> 
> But thank you to everyone who has been patient with me, who has commented, bookmarked, and sent in kudos. I am so happy you all love this and are waiting at the edge of your seats to see what really is going on with our lovable Zestiria dorks.
> 
> In case you were wondering, I got the idea for this chapter based on a lovely new sports (kinda?) anime series. I am sure you can guess by the end of the chapter xD

\---- Chapter Twelve: In Your Arms ----

_Mikleo was graceful._

_Sorey had known the water seraph since they were found as babies by Jiji, but he couldn't help but stare dreamily as the slightly younger boy purified the water of Marlind. The way his hand made vague but delicate motions over the water, his enchanting voice singing softly under his breath, even to the way his white pants clung to slim legs as he stood in the river._

_"You're staring, Sorey," Lailah said, giggling._

_He startled at her voice, blushing immediately. He tried to cover up his embarrassment with as good of a lie as he could think of, which was quite terrible. Sorey could never lie, and it was painfully obvious._

Fall quickly ushered in the winter season and Sorey was miserable. He preferred to cuddle in front of the fireplace at his house, a blanket draped over his broad shoulders and sipping a mug of hot chocolate fresh from the pan. The brunette let out a sigh and laid his head on his arm on his desk. It was free time between classes and as much as he wanted to join Rose, Alisha, and Sergei in their snowball fight (the girls versus Sergei), he decided it was safer and warmer to be inside.

"Gald for your thoughts?"

Mikleo took the empty seat in front of Sorey (its owner was away) and was eyeing him curiously. His green tie was slightly undone and so was the top button of his shirt, teasing a little of white porcelain skin underneath. He found his mouth watering a little and he mentally hit himself. Now was not the time to be drooling over his crush, dammit!

"I wish it weren't so cold," Sorey said, looking down.

Mikleo put his fingers to his chin in thought. "It does seem like spring and summer fit you more than fall and winter. You don't act like your normal bright self once it gets cold and gray out there."

Sorey sighed again and closed his eyes. "I don't mind snow but... winter seems to sap my energy."

The two friends were silent for a period of time but before the warning bell rang, the silver-haired male grinned suddenly. Sorey squinted at him, wondering what was on his mind.

"Hey, Sorey.... mind meeting me at the lake after school? You don't need to bring anything special."

He tilted his head. "What for?"

"You'll see."

\----

Sorey found his warmest coat at his place as well as an adorable white hat, a thick scarf, and a pair of thick gloves. If he knew Mikleo, he knew the other male would be keeping him outside for a while. It couldn't hurt to bundle up in case they didn't get the chance to stop at a cafe to pick up some hot drinks. He had a funny feeling it had to do with the lake in winter but he didn't want to assume anything.

He locked the place up and headed out to the lake. It wasn't terribly far from his house but he snuggled his nose under his scarf as he walked around Ladylake. The town had become quieter when the snow fell, other than the sounds of children laughing as they played in the snow. Outdoor shops closed for the season, the biggest reason for the quieter atmosphere. He whined when he didn't see any cafes open but he resolved himself to making hot chocolate when he got home.

The brunette arrived at the lake as Mikleo told him and he found his jaw dropping at the scene he found. Mikleo was gliding gracefully across the iced-over lake, looking as if he belonged there than anything else. Black pants that looked like leggings hugged his slim legs and disappeared into his ice skates. The silver-haired male had ditched his jacket on a nearby bench, showing off his blue, white, and silver sweater that looked like it was hand-knit. Mikleo knelt down and performed a perfect jump, landing as easily as a cat would. Sorey clapped, smiling widely. Mikleo squeaked and nearly fell over at the noise.

"S-Sorey. You made it." Mikleo greeted him with a wide smile. He skated closer to the edge of the lake and Sorey had to try to hide his blush at the slightly mused silver hair.

"Is this what you wanted to meet me for?" He gestured to the lake.

Mikleo nodded. "Well, since you said you didn't mind snow so... I thought I could see if you wouldn't mind learning to ice skate."

Sorey stared at his best friend for what seemed like an eternity before he swallowed back his reply and nodded. Honestly, he was terrified to attempting (and failing) in front of the guy he loved but maybe it was better it was just Mikleo instead of the other Ghosts. Mikleo pointed to a pair of skates resting against the bench and Sorey went to put them on. Surprisingly, they were his size. He swore he never told the other male his shoe size but he didn't say anything.

He stood on the edge of the frozen lake and the snow, his face slowly paling some. Mikleo chuckled and grabbed both his hands in his. Despite the layers of gloves, he could feel the warmth. "We're gonna go slow, so you get used to it," the silverette whispered, tugging the brunette from the snow to the ice. Sorey whimpered, clinging onto those hands that seemed to be his lifeline. "For now, I'll walk you through how to skate. I promise you won't have to do any tricks."

Sorey almost tuned out Mikleo's calming voice but he tried to listen. He slowly started to move to Mikleo's directions, his heart pumping wildly as he nearly fell the first several tries. The smaller male's hands steadied him, however. Before he knew it, he could somewhat skate, despite those hands in his. He knew he wasn't as graceful as Mikleo was earlier but it was something.

"Now that you know the basics," Mikleo let go of his hands "let's try to see how you do without me guiding you."

Sorey let out a whine at the loss of contact and he stood stock still, not moving for a few seconds. Mikleo slid further down the lake and stopped, waiting for him to follow. The brunette gulped and pushed one foot forward, the skates sliding over the ice smoothly. He moved the other foot forward, his heart now in his stomach. He somehow made it to Mikleo without falling and he now had a grin on his face.

"What about that?" he nearly boasted.

Mikleo had a mischievous grin on his face. "Don't go grinning just yet. Any little kid could do what you just did."

"Way to deliver a low blow," Sorey grumbled.

Mikleo laughed. "You should get used to the ice before you attempt to do anything I can do."

"Speaking of, how long have you been skating?"

The silver-haired male smiled. "Since I could remember. I just do it for fun. There are no tournaments around and I prefer it that way." He did a couple of slow spins. 

Sorey, mesmerized by the movement, tried to do the same but got dizzy and started to fall over. Mikleo let out a cry and dove to catch him, but it was too late. They both landed with a crash on the ice, which didn't crack oddly. Sorey was too dazed to realize Mikleo was underneath him but once he came to, he realized his arms were around Mikleo to try to shield the slender young man from hurting himself worse on the ice.

"Mikleo, you okay?"

A grunt, almost a moan, slipped from the other male. "Sorey.... you make me feel so safe."

A heated blush appeared on Sorey's face. Was Mikleo out of it? He would never say such a thing in real life, would he?

"Mikleo?"

That seemed to snap the younger male out of his daze. He looked up at Sorey and wiggled slightly. "Let me up?"

The two practiced a little more until it started to get dark and they went their separate ways, feeling warm in ways that even hot chocolate couldn't duplicate.

\---- end of chapter ----


	13. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sat down and listed things I wanted to cover from here until the end, so I hope I can crank out more chapters soon. Notes help me, so we'll see what happens lol. Thank you to everyone who comments, sends kudos, etc. It makes me happy to see that you are enjoying this. 
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter~

\---- Chapter 13: Revelations ----

Winter brought about another issue, other than the freezing cold and the slushy mess of snow.

Mikleo clutched his comforter, purple eyes squeezed shut in pain as tremors shook his body. He could tell, without looking, that his body was vanishing once again. Day by day, it seemed to get worse; so much so, he entire torso was gone. It was an odd feeling. He knew it was still there, but he could no longer see his chest. From talking with the other Ghosts, they were also going through the same thing (in various ways).

There was only one thing that could be speeding up the process.

Sorey was remembering more and more.

From the moment Mikleo saw him, sitting behind him in class, he was filled with mixed feelings. The biggest of them all was relief. He had waited for so long to see him again, when the news had been passed down that his soul had been reincarnated. Mikleo wasn't sure what he had wanted most: Sorey waking up as a seraph or Sorey's soul reincarnated. Seraphim who were once human never regained their memories, in most cases. Vague impressions were likely and viewed as deja vu. The thought of a Sorey who didn't remember what he went through as a Shepherd was more than he could bear, but it would still be Sorey. On the other hand, a Sorey reincarnated would be about the same, but with a better chance of him remembering, especially if he were to revisit places he had been before.

Ladylake in the present was nothing like the past, but it still held the charm and buildings it had several years previous, from when Sorey was a Shepherd.

The tremors passed and he relaxed, his pale face red and dripping with sweat. He knew it would only get worse, as he vanished from sight. It would be like the old days, when seraphim would no longer be visible to humanity. The only reason Mikleo and the other seraphim were the slightest bit visible to humans was due to the spreading word of giving blessings to seraphim. 

For whatever reason, when Sorey was reborn and regained the slightest memory of his previous life, it would cause the seraphim who were visible to humans to start to vanish. No one had the answers but somehow it was tied to Sorey.

Part of him wanted Sorey to remember everything at once, so the pain would stop, but another part wanted him to do it a slower pace. Or to never remember. Mikleo shuddered. No, he couldn't think about Sorey never remembering. They had held too many precious memories together: growing as brothers, falling in love, and sharing just about everything with each other. Mikleo wanted Sorey to remember everything and to feel the love he had once held for the water seraph.

\----

After school, Sorey walked to the Ladylake Museum with determination. He knew today was Mikleo's day off and in some ways, it was a blessing in disguise. He paid his admission and took his time, his eyes roaming until he found the item he was looking for.

Ever since he had first seen the Seraphim Record book, it had struck a cord in him. It was like he had read it before, knew what was described in the slim pages. He stepped up to the case and pressed a gloved hand to the glass, as if he could somehow reach inside and snatch it. 

Nothing made sense anymore. The dreams he received on a nightly basis, the odd feeling of deja vu. A part of him wanted to go to Mikleo and tell him everything (his soul ached to tell him) but he wanted to wait a bit more. Just about everything he remembered centers on the white-haired boy and while it may be wise to include him, he wanted to solve it on his own. At least, until he couldn't anymore.

A smaller glass case, near the book, held a white glove with gold edgings and a gold symbol on the back of the glove. He knew this glove. It was the same one he wore in the dreams he had every night. The same with the book.

Did this mean his dreams held the answer to everything? 

He had never been here before, having lived all his life in Elysia. He never met Sergei, Rose, Alisha, Mikleo, Lailah, Edna, Zaveid, or Dezel. And yet, everything that was in the museum and the people he called his friends, they showed up in his dreams. They felt so real that he could have claimed them as memories, but he couldn't. Then, as if it was a slap to the face, he remembered something one of the Elysian villagers had told him.

"Some people believe in reincarnation: a soul that has lived several lives but never remembers what it went through in its previous lives. Sometimes, the person can remember their previous life or lives but it is almost unheard of."

Maybe this could be the explanation he was looking for. It would solve the feeling he had been here before, what he felt when he saw the glove and the book, and the dreams that felt like memories. It still felt like something out of a fantasy novel, something that didn't seem real, but it was his only answer.

Now, he had to find time to talk with the Ghosts. He wondered if they were just like him.

\---- end of chapter 13 ----


End file.
